PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Minority children will likely outnumber white children by 2018. Unfortunately, pediatric workforce diversity has failed to keep pace, especially in academia. Minorities comprise 49% of US children, but only 24% of US pediatricians, and underrepresented minorities (URMs) make up only 11% of pediatricians and 8% of US medical-school faculty. Despite this substantial mismatch, very little has been published on research educational programs shown to be efficacious in recruitment and retention of diverse individuals pursuing careers in the biomedical, behavioral, clinical, or social sciences. The Academic Pediatric Association (APA) Research in Academic Pediatrics Initiative on Diversity (RAPID) is the first such research educational program targeting faculty diversity in general academic pediatrics, and funding is requested for another five years. The RAPID aim is to implement and evaluate a research educational program with the goal of successful recruitment, retention, and professional advancement of diverse junior faculty in general academic pediatrics pursuing careers in NIDDK mission areas. RAPID has several innovative components: 1) small research grants in NIDDK mission areas using a model shown to be effective in promoting career development of young investigators; 2) pairing RAPID scholars with national mentors who are accomplished senior investigators and seasoned mentors; 3) in-person mentoring and networking at an annual breakfast at the Pediatric Academic Societies meeting; 4) an annual career-development and leadership conference; and 5) monthly Scholar telephone conference calls, to provide intensive mentoring, peer support, peer mentoring, networking, a venue for presenting research in progress, and opportunities for potential research collaborations. The APA has extensive available educational resources, experience, staff, and facilities, all of which will continue to ensure the success of RAPID. The first five years of RAPID were highly successful, with the program achieving or exceeding all original aims, including: 1) APA membership diversity significantly increasing; 2) multiple Scholars obtaining four career-development awards; 3) Scholars generating multiple publications and presentations at national conferences; 4) establishing a highly rated annual conference of URM investigators from across the country spanning the spectrum from residents to mid-level faculty; and 5) convening an annual networking breakfast of Scholars, National Advisory Committee members, and RAPID and APA leadership. If, as anticipated, the hypotheses continue to be confirmed, RAPID will continue to result in: 1) successful recruitment, retention, and professional advancement of diverse junior faculty researchers; 2) increased likelihood that RAPID Scholars will present their project findings at a national professional meeting, publish their project findings, obtain additional research funding, obtain a career development award, maintain their APA membership, and highly rate their commitment to a research career in pediatric academic generalism; and 3) a model societal program for enhancing the diversity of young investigators and their leadership skills.